A Migrating Herd
by Magenta-crazyPinkpup
Summary: A group of young, migrating dinosaurs(Flower, Perri, Cloud, Sammy, Lily and Speckles;my fan characters)go on a journey to find their new home. When they find the Great Valley, there is only one question "Is this place home" Then the group meets Litt
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

There had been nothing but endless traveling for Flower and her friends. "I'm hungry." said Cloud, a grey threehorn. "

A longneck called Flower turned around and replied, "I know you're hungry. I am too. As soon as we find a safe place, we'll get something to eat, kay?" "Ok." Cloud said and continued to walk.

The day pressed onward. All the dinos grew very anxious and tired. The most anxios one was a pink and green duck bill whose name was Lily. "Are we there yet?" she asked Speckles, a raspberry spiketail. "We'll get there when we get there!" The spiketail grumbled.

After what seemed like an hour, Lily decided to try again. "Are we there yet?" "NO!" yelled Perri, a purple Pteranodon. Another hour passed. By then, Lily had asked so many times, that it was getting annoying!

"Are we-" Lily began, but she was cut off by Sammy, a blue grey threehorn. "If you ask "Are we there yet" ONE more time, I swear I'm gonna sit on you!" There was a short pause, then,"Are we there-" Sammy had had it! She sat down on Lily. "Hey! Let me out! It's too dark!" Lily cried.

Cloud got tired of all the arguing and cried,"Oh, Let her out!" Sammy got up,  
and revealed Lily, smushed against the ground.

"I have one question." Lily said when she had recovered. "WHAT"  
Sammy snapped, irritated with Lily. "Are we there YET"  
Everyone groaned and yelled "NO!" "Ok, ok. Lily replied and giggled. Just checking." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dinosaurs continued to move on. Then Perri cried, "Look!" She was ppinting at a beautiful green valley. Cloud stared at the valley in disbelief. "What is this place? he asked. There are no sharpteeth, and the dinosaur herds aren't fighting over food or anything."

The group continued to stare at the valley. Never, had they seen such a place! "Is this our new home?" Perri asked Lily. "I dunno. she replied. Flower is the leader. You should ask her."

Perri flew over to Flower. "Well, is this our new home?" she asked. Flower replied, "Well, it looks safe." All the group nodded. "Tell you what. Let's stay here awhile, and see what we think of it. Then if we like it, yea, we'll stay." Sammy approached her. "And if we don't like it?" "Then we'll leave." Flower said. "Ok".

The migrators began the long walk down the Great wall. As they were walking, Perri said, "I hope we are welcome here. I also hope the other herds will be nice to us, and not tease us about so many different types traveling together." "I agree. Lily replied. I hope the herds are nice too. I also hope that if we DO decide to stay here, we can makes some friends."

When the group finally reached the valley, they were exhausted. Speckles looked around, and spotted a few shady trees. "Let's rest here for awhile, she began, then we can explore later." Everyone agreed, so they all lay down to get some rest. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that day, the group began to explore this new valley.

Flower ran over to an old looking longneck. "What is this place? she asked him. Why aren't there any sharpteeth?"

The longneck replied, "This is the Great Valley. I live here with my wife and grandson. There are no sharpteeth, because the Great wall protects us from them, and other dangers of the Mysterious Beyond. Be careful, though, the Valley is a wonderful place, but it still has its dangers."

"Thanks for answering my questions! Flower said. By the way, my name is Flower."

"Your quite welcome. the longneck replied. It's nice to meet you, Flower. Are you new here?" Flower nodded. "My grandson is just about your age. You should look for him. His name is Littlefoot. By the way, my name is Grandpa. If you ever have any other questions, feel free to ask me."

Flower smiled at Grandpa. "Thanks! she called as she left, Bye! It was nice to meet you,Grandpa!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Perri and Lily were waiting for Flower with the rest of the herd. "I'm bored." Lily and Perri said. "Me too. Speckles replied, Wanna ride on my back?" "Sure!" Perri and Lily chorused, and hopped onto her back.

Sammy was watching them from under a tree when Cloud approached her. "I'm SO bored. Sammy said. There is nothing to do!" "Me too! Cloud said and licked her. Anything you are, I am too!" Sammy growled. "Cloud! Don't lick me!" She ran from him. With nothing else to do, Cloud gave chase. Soon, the two were involved in an intense game of tag!

Then Flower jumped in her way! "Hey guys! she said, Guess what?" Sammy was running so fast, that she couldn't stop! She crashed into Flower, and knocked her down!

Speckles, Lily and Perri heard the crash, and ran to see what had happened. "Sorry Flower, Sammy began, I...um...." Flower giggled. "It's okay, Sammy. I'm okay. You and Cloud aren't hurt are you?" "I'm fine." Sammy replied and looked at Cloud. "Oh! Me too!" he replied. "Well guess what? Flower began, I just found out the name of this valley!" "What is it called?" Speckles asked. "It is called The Great Valley." "Why aren't there any sharpteeth?" Lily wanted to know. "Well, remember that wall we came down?" Flower asked her. "Yea. It was a long climb up!" Lily exclaimed. "That's why there are no sharpteeth! They can't climb this wall!" "Oh!" the whole group chorused.

Then the Great Circle began to go down. Perri yawned. "I am tired." she reported. "Me too." Sammy said. "Alright, Flower replied. We'll sleep tonight, and explore the Great Valley tomorrow, ok?" "Ok!" the group replied. They all lay down, and were instantly fast asleep, dreaming of the adventures that awited them the next day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Flower awoke early. "Are you ready to explore?" Flower asked Sammy. "You bet we are!" Sammy replied excitedly. "Then c'mon! Let's wake the others!" Flower replied.

Sammy grabbed Lily and threw her into the air. "Wake up, Lily!" she called. Lily woke up and saw that she was way up high in the air. "Woah!" she cried. When she landed, she glared at Sammy. "Don't do that!" Sammy grinned mischieviously. "Sorry." she said and laughed. "Yoi should have seen your face when you looked down! It was piriceless!" "Sammy!" Lily cried. "That wasn't nice at all! Don't do it again!" Sammy chuckled and replied, "I said sorry. I couldn't resist." Lily put her hands on her hips. "It is still mean!" she replied. "I know. I'm sorry." "It's ok. I forgive you. Just don't do it again!" "Ok." Sammy replied.

Flower found Speckles and Perri asleep next to a pile of treestars. "Wake up." She said and gently nudged them. Perri lifted her head. "It's too early Flower." she said and lay back down. Flower sighed and pretended to walk away. "Ok. I guess the rest of us will have to explore the Great Valley while you guys sleep." When they heard that, Perri and Speckles jumped to their feet. "No! they creid. We're ready! We're ready!" Flower laughed. "Ok, let's go."

Everyone gathered under a big tree. "Are we ready?" Flower asked. Speckles looked around. "I think we are all here...WAIT! We are missing Cloud! Somebody needs to go get him!" Everyone thought for a minute then looked at Sammy. "Why is everybody looking at me? Oh no! I'm not gonna get Cloud!" "Yes you are!" Speckles said, and pushed her towards him.

Sammy moaned. "Cloud, she said, Time to wake up! Let's go explore the Great Valley!" But Cloud didn't move. "Cloud! Wake up!" Again, there was no answer. Sammy growled. "WAKE UP!" she said and licked him. Cloud sat right up. "WOOHOO! he cried. She likes me!" Sammy glared and said, "C'mon, lover boy. Everybody is waiting!" "Whatever you say, Sammy!" Cloud replied, and followed her to the tree.

When they all gathered, Flower asked again. "Are we ready now?" "YES!" everyone cheered and they began to explore. They looked up in trees, and under rocks! There was SO much to see! There were dinos of all kinds everywhere!

Then Flower said, "Let's go this way." The group rounded a corner and gasped at what they saw! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What the group saw was another group of young dinosaurs! There was a longneck, a threehorn, a duck bill, a flyer and a spiketail! The longneck, Flower thought, looked quite handsome. They all looked up and saw the migrators. "Who are you?" they asked. "Who are you?" Flower asked. "Hey, no fair. the longneck replied. We asked you first." Flower replied, "Ok then." Flower pointed at her group. "That's Perri,Lily,Speckles,Sammy and Cloud." The longneck giggled. "You forgot to tell me your name." Flower blushed. "Oh yea.  
My name is Flower." "Ok. My name is Littlefoot." Littlefoot replied. Flower jerked to attention. Littlefoot. 'Where have I heard that name'  
she thought. Then it hit her. "You're Grandpa longneck's grandson, aren't you?" Littlefoot was puzzled. "Yes I am, but how did you know that"  
"Oh, I met your Grandpa yesterday and he told me about you." "Ok. Anyways, this is Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike." 

Ducky was standing over by the water, when Lily pushed her in! "Hey!" Ducky cried as she fell. Lily fell over laughing. When Ducky climbed out, she saw Lily laughing at her. She snuck up on her, and pushed HER in! "BRR!" Lily cried when she climbed out, soaking wet. Ducky laughed. " I like you! We are gonna be the best of friends!  
You'll be like the sister I never had!" The two jumped into the water and began splashing each other.

Petrie flew over to Perri. " Hi. My name Petrie. he said. What yours?" She giggled and replied, " My name's Perri. Wanna fly with me?" Petrie replied, " Oh yes! Let's go!" The two flew around Spike, who was eating grass, not noticing he had visitors. 

Speckles walked over to him. "My names is Speckles. What's yours?" She asked him. Spike looked up, then continued eating. Petrie flew over with Perri. "Oh. His name Spike. he said, He no can talk very good." Speckles giggled and said, "Spike. I like you Spike." She began grazing with Spike. Petrie flew up to her ear. "By the way, he said, Perri is Petrie's new friend. She hot!!" Then he flew away. Speckles laughed. "I guess Perri has a new secret admirer." she murmured. "Speaking of which"  
Speckles looked over at Littlefoot and Flower.

"So where did you come from?" Littlefoot asked her. "We are migrators. Flower replied. We have never had an actual valley to call home." Littlefoot frowned and asked,"Are ya gonna stay here?" Flower shrugged. "We're going to stay here for a few days and see what we think of it. If we like it here, we are going to stay for sure"  
"And if you don't?" "Well, we will leave if we find that this valley doesn't meet our expectations." "Oh." Littlefoot replied, slightly dissapointed. "Then I hope you like it here,cause I don't want you to leave." Littlefoot realized what he had said and blushed. Flower giggled. "I don't want to leave either. I think this is the right place, but I have to talk to the rest of my friends,  
and see what they think." The Great circle went down and the two groups decided to call it a night. "See you tomorrow Flower." Littlefoot said. "You bet!" Flower replied. 


End file.
